


Forever Love

by GoddessTiera



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Twinverse, fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: Jason witnesses a tender scene between his twin Raye and Wrex





	Forever Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Write Moment's Mini Writing Challange Prompt: Love in various forms

“Raye Shepard’s room.”  
The nurse looked up at him from behind the counter. “Name?” 

“Jason Shepard,” he answered, trying not to get annoyed as she checked the list of permitted visitors. He had gotten a message that his twin was finally awake and he was anxious to see them. 

“Last room on the right.”

The moment the door to the ward was unlocked he bolted down the hallway. As he approached he could hear a raised voice booming from inside Raye’s room and another nurse came running out of the room. “That’s my twin’s room. What’s going on?” he asked the frazzled man.

“It’s that damn krogan again. We’d ban him from the hospital but the last time we tried Commander Shepard raised such a stink about it that we were forced to allow him in again,” he explained before stomping off.

He approached the door slowly. It had been left slightly ajar and he could just barely see Raye’s bed. The krogan, Wrex, was pacing next to it.

“Wrex it’s fine.”

“No it’s not. Every pyjack in this place owes you their life. It’s time they started acting like it. You shouldn’t have to wait on pain meds. They should be tripping over themselves to take care of you.”

“There are a lot of wounded Wrex. They are doing their best and supply is low on everything on top of that.”

“You were in pain and it took them almost an hour to do something about it!”

He watched as Raye reached their hand out and Wrex took it in his larger one, bending down as he did. Their other hand they placed on the side of his face and he leaned into the touch. Jason was taken aback at the tenderness in the scene. He hadn’t thought much when Raye had told him they were in love with a Krogan, Raye had been “in love” many times over the years but those were always as Raye put it, “My love of the moment, not my forever love,” but he had never seen them look at anyone the way they were looking at Wrex, the same way he was looking at them.

He knew that look. He himself had worn a similar one when he had looked at his now ex-boyfriend, before the ass had broken his heart. One he could only hope he would get to wear again.


End file.
